


This Is No Embrace (You’re Buried Deep)

by letitrainathousandflames



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Connor, Creampies, Deepthroat, Fingering, Hate Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Submission, Top Gavin, Verbal Humiliation, dubcon, it’s all consensual but, no beta we die like men, self lubricating androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: “If you damage or even break me, Cyberlife will be notified of your behavior and you will have to pay for damages-”“Go on, tell ‘em, see if I care.”Connor is in trouble, and there is no protocol in his programming for this type of situation.





	This Is No Embrace (You’re Buried Deep)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!! If this is not your particular cup of tea, close this tab and go about your day! This fic features consensual sex with elements that might be perceived as dubious consent. Proceed with caution.

Connor never slept. He didn’t need to. Occasionally he would go into low power mode so that he could drift away and project himself into his mind palace, and that was the closest he could get to the concept of human sleep. He hadn’t done that since the moment he turned into a deviant, though, and he didn’t want to go back there anytime soon. It had been traumatic enough, to almost self-destruct like that during his mission at the Cyberlife warehouse.

So he worked. The office was empty more often than not after hours, and the only lights shining in the dark space were Connor’s computer screen and the LED on the right side of his own temple. He wouldn’t type, organizing and writing his reports via his wireless connection instead. Soon enough he had finished his reports so he started working on Hank’s – the lieutenant would probably be happy about not having to worry about that in the morning.

Connor smiled to himself. He was rather happy with how things had turned out. It seemed like the two of them were finally becoming friends after all, and Markus would occasionally call him to talk about the progresses made with the new android bill of rights. According to him, Markus himself would soon be meeting with President Warren to discuss the Android people’s right to property. Hank and Connor had just recently made the first arrest of a human for injuring an android; the first to be categorized as assault rather than property damage, that is. A huge leap that would hopefully prevent new crimes against androids. People were finally beginning to understand android’s rights. Even the cops at the precinct were treating Connor like one of them.

Connor glanced over to Reed’s desk. Well, most of them, anyway. Reed was still as unpleasant as ever. Connor wished he could make him like him at least one bit in order to make everyone’s job easier. A thought crossed his mind – maybe he could find out more about Reed, like he had done with Hank. Maybe if he could find what he liked, he could find topics of conversation to share with him. It wouldn’t be easy, just like it hadn’t been with Hank, but maybe… maybe it could work.

So Connor blinked, LED turning yellow as he got into Reed’s system, easily deciphering his password and soon his screen was right there, projected into Connor’s mind. He opened his internet browser, glancing at the first tab where there was music playing. It looked like Reed was into punk rock. The irony of the stuck-up detective enjoying listening to Rage Against The Machine didn’t amuse Connor’s focused mind, and he opened the next tab, where he found a list of the biggest Cyberlife repair shops – probably related to his ongoing investigation of a missing android that had been injured during the protests but hadn’t been seen since. That didn’t help much. Connor moved on to the third tab, and his eyes were quick to identify what seemed to be a video page of a website with a black backdrop. The paused video showed two naked men on a bed, one on top of the other, and the title under it read: “HOT TWINK SUBMITS TO BIG COCK”.

Raising one eyebrow with curiosity, Connor clicked the “play” button. His ears were filled with many noises that his brain could easily separate on layers to then categorize: moaning from the humans; a fast-paced, constant noise of a repetitive impact and the creaking noise of the mattress’ springs coiling and expanding. Meanwhile, his mind projected into his optics the image of the stronger man kneeling behind the smaller one that supported himself on his hands and knees while the stronger man thrust his hips over and over, skin of his thighs smacking hard against the smaller one’s backside. The camera angle shifted some, and Connor could see the stronger man’s cock being pulled halfway out of the smaller one’s anal hole before being pushed all the way back in.

The smaller one whined and moaned while the other grunted, repeating the motion over and over. There was a pleased expression on both of their faces, although the smaller one seemed to shift between pain and pleasure, eyebrows arched and hissing noises escaping from between his gritted teeth. They were both sweaty and disheveled, faces red with straining and muscles jutting up in tension. Connor’s hand slid over his own thigh and up towards his crotch, and he was about to reach in between his thighs when he heard the elevator’s ding.

Connor blinked, snapping out of Reed’s system so fast he felt his head spin for a few seconds, and that was when the elevator’s doors slid open and Reed of all people walked out of it. He seemed as surprised to see Connor there as the android was to see him arrive, and he rolled his eyes.

“The fuck are you doing here, plastic?”

Connor blinked a few times, too distracted by the warm feeling in his crotch that contrasted with the cold setting in his guts. None of it familiar. Must’ve been side effects of his deviancy. He remembered the warm, fuzzy feeling he had felt when Hank told him he would quit drinking for good. Markus said that was what the humans called “joy”. Okay. So what was that he was feeling right now? He could feel his face burning hot, and a quick online search in his head qualified the feeling as “shame”.

“I asked you a question.” Reed said with a bored tone as he walked over to his desk, shedding his coat and hanging it on the back of his chair “You’re on screensaver mode or what?”

Connor swallowed down. He didn’t even physically needed to swallow down. What in the name of RA9 was happening?

“I’m… working after hours. The Captain said I could.”

“‘Captain said I could’.” Reed mocked him, walking over to the kitchen “Jesus, can’t believe I gotta look at your dumb ass face even when I’m off the clock. Just my luck.”

Reed’s presence was unexpected, but Connor believed he could maybe have some privacy to deal with whatever malfunction was going on with him in a more secluded place so he got up slowly, trying to ignore the heat down his crotch.

“And what… what are you doing here, detective Reed?” he asked, walking to the corridor towards the interrogation rooms

Reed seemed to be brewing a new pot of coffee in the kitchen.

“That is none of your goddamn business.” he snapped at Connor, looking over his shoulder “What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re walking weird.”

Connor tried to fix his posture as best as he could without drawing attention to his discomfort.

“There is nothing wrong with me, detective.”

But Reed frowned, leaning on the counter and folding his arms.

“Where are you going?”

“I, Uh…” Connor blinked; Androids didn’t have speech stutters “I’m off to check something pertaining a case. I think I left the file somewhere else.”

Reed’s snorted softly.

“So the plastic cop is a scatterbrain. Guess I don’t have to worry about my job anytime soon. Is being a dumbass one of your features?”

Connor blamed the sudden wish to just punch Reed on the face on his deviancy rather than his desperation to just get rid of this conversation.

“I can send you a copy of the RK-800 manual if you wish to see my specifications.”

Reed stood straight at that, barking at Connor:

“You trying to be funny with me, asshole?”

Connor lowered his eyes, going for the submissive posture that would normally get Reed to cease his hostilities towards him.

“No, detective. I am not able to perform humor. Even if I were, we are in the workplace so I would prefer to avoid it altogether.”

Reed opened his mouth, but seemed unable to come up with a response, so Connor quietly excused himself, stalking down the hallway and swinging the door to the observation side of the interrogation room open, letting it fall shut behind him. He quickly glanced at the control panel there, letting his LED blink yellow as he turned off the sound and image system. Connor then walked past the window and opened the door to the actual interrogation room. He was so distraught he didn’t even bother locking it.

He glanced at the mirrored glass, saw the pale blue that colored his cheeks – his blood had indeed rushed to his face just like a human would when they’d become embarrassed. But why were all these strange things happening to him? It all started when he opened the video on Reed’s computer…

The images flooded his synthetic brain once again. The skin glistening with sweat, the moans that sounded like pain and delight all at once, the smacking noises.

Connor leaned forward, supporting his hands on the glass. He knew what that was, his database provided him with the answers. Sex. Something that humans would do with the objective of procreating, or to experience pleasure.

“Run… run diagnosis.” he whispered to himself, and his eyes flashed for a moment and the words floated behind his eyelids

THIRIUM PUMP ACTIVITY ELEVATED

SYNTHETIC HORMONES LEVEL ELEVATED

SEXUAL AROUSAL DETECTED

Connor lowered his eyes, frowning. No. It made no sense. Even if he was a deviant, he was supposed to be above this. He wasn’t some easily aroused Traci, he was a RK model, developed for law enforcement. What was the point of even having him able to experience these feelings?

“Shit.” he hissed, his mind showing glimpses of the two men in the video over and over “Shit.”

He looked over his shoulder, to the desk and chair behind him. Maybe he could give his system what it craved and then just be done with this. He walked to the chair to then sink down onto it, legs almost giving out.

He brought his hands to his belt, unclipping it to then undo the buttons and drag down the zipper of his pants. He drew in a deep breath, trying to come to terms with was he was about to do. He reasoned with himself; there was nothing wrong about this. He was experiencing a malfunction, and he was going to fix the issue. No need to feel iffy over it.

He closed his eyes, demanding for instructions, and the web flooded his brain with them. He chose a video of a young man with blond hair and freckles scattered over his tanned skin, watched him stroke his cock while looking directly at the camera with soft eyes and a sly smile.

Connor lowered the waistband of his underwear, reaching his cock with his free hand. The thing was stiff, instead of its usual softness. Connor wrapped his fingers around his cock and a small noise came out of his lips before he closed them shut. The room was soundproof, but there was no need to abuse his luck. He started mimicking the man’s movements, closing his fingers a little tighter and tugging down to then ease on his way up, and he swore he could feel electricity running down his spine. He repeated the movement. Hell, this felt good.

He closed the video, letting his eyelids fall shut and trying to find his own pace, trying new ways to make the tiny sparks of pleasure rush through his brain. He let go of himself for a moment, shoving his fingers in his mouth and coating them with his synthetic saliva. It would be perfect to get him properly slick, and it wouldn’t dry out like human spit would. He brushed a slick thumb over the head of his cock and had to fight off the moan that almost left his lips. He went back to stroking himself, adding the sensation to the head of his cock now. This felt so good, and the pleasure kept increasing. He wondered if he would be able to orgasm like humans could. If he were, that would make things easier. He just needed to come and the arousal would leave him alone, and he would be able to get back to work. This was his current task, and he had to get it done with.

Connor believed it wouldn’t take long now. It was like his hand knew exactly what to do, and he could feel his cock twitch occasionally, pleasure becoming more and more overwhelming. He bit his lower lip, trying to rush over the edge, to make it feel better and better. He heard a small mechanical hissing noise somewhere, but paid it no mind, too focused on reaching his orgasm, on getting this over with-

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

Reed’s voice made Connor’s eyes snap open, and Connor heard the detective’s laughter. Reed was standing on the doorway, a bewildered grin on his face.

Connor felt the same heat from before rushing to his cheeks, and he quickly let go off his cock, pulling it back into his underwear and rushing to close his pants again despite the way his hands were shaking. Reed seemed to be too entertained laughing as he watched him to say anything.

Connor fixed up his clothes, standing up while several different alerts popped in his brain – a faint warning to the danger that Reed had always represented and how he might choose to harm Connor as a means of punishment, discomfort for not being able to reach proper satisfaction, shame for being caught acting unprofessionally. He drew in a deep breath and got up to his feet. Reed was still laughing by the door, glancing at Connor with a wide grin.

Connor decided that honesty would be the best approach.

“Detective, I can explain my behavior. I seem to be experiencing some kind of malfunction due to my recent exposure to deviancy. I was merely trying to fix said malfunction, and by no means I meant for you to witness it. I am new to these… feelings, and I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused.”

Reed’s laughter was easing out now, and the detective rubbed his eyes, still smiling.

“Ah, god. That does it. I cannot believe this.”

Connor tried to feel hopeful. Reed was laughing, he was smiling. Perhaps this situation wouldn’t end poorly for him.

“I apologize again.” Connor said earnestly, fixing his tie “I… I should take my leave now.”

But just as he walked towards the door, Reed blocked his way. He was still smiling, and something in the back of Connor’s synthetic brain said that wasn’t a smile of happiness, or joy. There was something dark in Reed’s eyes, something that looked like… amusement?

“Not so fast, plastic.” He looked at Connor like he was searching for something in his features “So what, you feel horny now? Is that for real?”

Connor tried to ignore how hot his face felt at the words. Apparently Reed wanted to talk about the new experience. This could be good. Maybe this could be the opening he had been looking for, and his relationship with Reed could finally be improved somewhat.

“Apparently I am capable of feeling this, yes.”

Reed just stared at Connor for a long time, and the corner of his lip curled up in a crooked smile. He moved out of Connor’s way, walking to his side instead. The faint buzz in his head kept steady, the one that Markus mentioned that was a kind of alarm the humans had as well. Instinct, he called it. Something to warn one of a danger they might not realize.

“You are an android sent to work for DPD, correct?”

Connor didn’t turn to look at him, staring ahead instead. The faint buzz in his brain that kept warning him to be wary of Reed seemed to grow louder by the minute.

“That is correct, sir.”

“Hmm. And why didn’t you leave us after the deviant protests? Looks like your lot has rights now. Can choose. Can quit. Can do as you wish.”

That conversation was surely taking a strange turn, but Connor wouldn’t give up on this opportunity to improve his relationship with the detective.

“I enjoy being part of the police force. I decided to stay.”

Reed took a step closer, invading Connor’s personal space.

“So you kept your original directives?”

Connor frowned, the alert in his brain buzzing louder and louder. Reed was so close to him that he was almost whispering to his ear. Connor wondered if he should actually try to make a run to the door.

“What do you mean by that, detective?”

“Are you here to serve us?”

Connor analyzed the question. He was working as part of the DPD. Part of his job description included offering assistance and support to his colleagues. He cross-referenced his possible answers to what he already knew of Reed in order to come up with the most non-threatening answer, the one that would most likely avoid any violence to be inflicted upon him.

“Yes.” he replied “That is my job.”

Reed pulled back, looking at Connor with a pleased smile that said that he had somehow gotten the right answer. Connor sighed out in relief, and the next second he stumbled back with a hard shove from Reed.

“Detective?!” Connor said with a startle, LED turning red while Reed shoved him again; Connor winced when the back of his thigh hit the table behind him

Reed crowded closer, reaching to yank Connor by his tie. Connor set his jaw, expecting the punch to his face; he was no stranger to Reed’s violence.

“I must warn you, if you damage or even break me, Cyberlife will be notified of your behavior” Connor warned in one single breath, looking into Reed’s brown eyes, looking for any sign of mercy; there was none “you will have to pay for damages-”

“Go on, tell ‘em, see if I care.” Reed’s voice was rough and full of loathing

Connor decided that the best approach to this situation would be to accept the mistreatment. Reed wouldn’t be able to cause as much damage to Connor as Connor himself would be able to if he reacted. He was about five times stronger than Reed, and he was certain that if he sprained the detective’s wrist trying to defend himself, he would never be able to mend their already very troubled relationship.

So Reed grabbed Connor’s shoulder, spinning him around with ease and giving a shove between Connor’s shoulder blades, forcing him down on the table. He grabbed one of Connor’s wrists, pinning it over the small of Connor’s back.

Connor felt a sudden rush of heat traveling down his stomach and towards his crotch. He let out a sharp breath, pushing the image of the muscular man fucking the smaller one. Why was he experiencing arousal again? Why now?

Meanwhile, Reed clipped a handcuff over Connor’s wrist, grabbing his free hand and locking both of Connor’s wrists behind his back. Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the hot feeling pooling in his stomach to no avail.

“There is no point in trying to bind me, detective.” Connor croaked out to then clear out his throat, speaking with a leveled voice “I can easily break out.”

Reed took a few steps back, letting out a breathy laugh.

“Not out of those, you can’t.” he said while Connor straightened himself up, shaking his head some to get his hair off his eyes “These are brand-new cuffs made to keep android perps locked. Department’s still testing them out.”

Connor’s LED blinked yellow for a moment, and he tried to force the handcuffs open. Nothing happened. He tried again, putting more strength in his forearms. The thing remained in one piece. Connor’s jaw trembled – yet another new reaction for him - , and he swallowed down. Reed, however, had started undoing the buttons of his cuffs, folding them up to his biceps. The same dangerous smile played on his lips.

“You’re scared? Wanna leave?” there was scorn in his voice, but under its layers Connor could notice a shred of earnestness; he set his jaw and shook his head

Connor tested his strength against the handcuffs again. For some reason, its relentlessness made his thirium pump work faster. The handcuffs aroused him. Did Reed know they would, or was this just a coincidence? By every telltale signal Reed was giving, he only wanted to hurt Connor – it wouldn’t be the first time. He had have plenty of shoving, pushing, and even the occasional punching whenever Hank wasn’t around to see it, not to mention all the insults.

“There is no need for violence, detective Reed.” Connor said, making a solid effort so sound calm “We have more in common than you think.”

That was what it took for Reed to yank Connor by his tie, slamming him against the dark glass behind him. Reed was so close now their noses were almost touching as he grabbed Connor by the collar of his shirt.

“We have nothing in common.” He hissed out between his gritted teeth “You are a blue-blooded freak made to obey, and I am a red-blooded man made to command. We have nothing in common, do you understand me?!”

Connor tried to simulate fear as best as he could, because he already knew how much his level face would unnerve Reed. He let his eyes widen some, artificial breathing going shallow. The corner of Reed’s lips curled up in a smile. He felt Reed push his thigh up against his groin, and he let out a huffed breath. The feeling made his artificial heart pump faster, a strange mix of fear and arousal blooming in his synthetic brain.

Reed grinned, pressing his thigh harder against Connor.

“Holy shit, you’re actually hard. Can’t believe Cyberlife gave us a slutty, horny android to work with.”

Connor couldn’t stop the full body shudder caused by Reed’s words. Smirking, Reed loosened the knot of Connor’s tie, working the button over his throat open to then lean in closer, pressing his hot lips over the side of Connor’s neck. Connor moaned out, shocked by the very sound he was making. This… This was arousing and scary in the same measure. The feelings were overriding his programing, all his calm and collectiveness escaping him like water between his fingers.

Reed, however, chuckled against Connor’s skin, apparently amused by Connor’s reaction. He sucked on Connor’s skin, hard enough to leave a dark purple mark there. Connor could erase it if he wanted, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He wasn’t much sure of anything at the moment. Reed reached behind Connor’s head, tugging on his hair to force him to expose his neck further. Connor breathed hard, following Reed’s command. For some reason, all he wanted right now was to get Reed to keep doing what he was doing.

Reed dragged his teeth tentatively over Connor’s skin, feeling the resistance of the high tech silicone to then bite down, hard. Connor cried out, hands frantically trying to fight off the handcuffs to no avail. It hurt, it scared him, but at the same time his cock twitched, he felt so hard and so aroused he gave up trying to make sense of his feelings.

He wanted Reed to touch him and do with him as he pleased, even if it hurt him. That was all he needed now, at least until this wild need within him was sated. It was a strange thing – usually his self-preservation directive wouldn’t be overridden unless a human’s life was at stake, which was not the case. But now he was, for some reason, more than willing to allow Reed to hurt him, if he so desired.

Reed moved up to kiss and nip at Connor’s earlobe, his jaw, moving up to kiss his cheek. He grabbed Connor’s chin roughly, fingers digging into Connor’s skin as he kissed Connor’s lips. Connor let his eyes fall shut, relaxing his jaw and allowing Reed to shove his tongue in his mouth. This felt better than he had anticipated, the way their slick lips would slide over each other’s as they slowly opened and closed them, the wet noises they would make… Reed was grinding against him, and Connor whined into the kiss. He became suddenly aware of how Reed had been pressing something hard against his thigh, wondering if that was the detective’s cock, stiff as his own was, wondering if Reed was as eager for satisfaction as he was.

He fought against the handcuffs again, to no avail. He wanted to touch Reed as well, to seek pleasure for himself, but Reed clearly had other plans. Reed pulled back, breath shallow and lips coated with Connor’s synthetic saliva. He pressed the curve of his hand over Connor’s throat, not squeezing but only applying pressure.

“Say you don’t want this.” he growled, eyes trained on Connor’s “Say you want me to stop, I’ll take this cuffs off and let you go.”

Connor swallowed thickly, feeling his adam’s apple rise and fall under Reed’s grip.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific, detective. What is ‘this’?”

Reed forced Connor’s head against the glass, and if he weren’t an android, he would probably be dizzy from the impact.

“Alright, smartass. You want me to say it?” Reed’s breath was hot against Connor’s chin “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re leaking blue from your ass like I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you. S’that clear enough for you?”

Something cold seemed to settle in Connor’s artificial guts, in the same measure that his cock and face felt much hotter now. This was fear, primal and undeniable; but it was also lust, want, need. He was fully aware of the amount of damage Reed could and wanted to do, but part of him was very much curious about how this would play out. Besides, the hardness on his cock was starting to ache – he needed to satiate this need now and not one more minute later.

“Very much so, detective.” Connor said, eyes calm and collected despite the rushing thoughts in his mind and the LED that blinked yellow on his temple “Though I doubt you would be able to cause much damage, as I have been designed to withstand rough treatment.”

He had no idea why he was setting himself up like that. This would not end up well for him, and he knew it. Still, his deviancy seemed to be taking the best of him.

Reed scowled, grabbing Connor by the neck of his coat and forcing him down.

“On your knees, you plastic prick. Get on your fucking knees!”

Connor obeyed, dialing down his strength to that of a regular human of his side as he did so. This would make it easier for Reed to manhandle him as he wished, and to avoid aggravating him any further. Connor wanted the release, sure, but he also wanted to be still alive by the morning.

He stayed obediently on his knees, LED gently pulsing blue while Reed unclipped his belt and undid his pants. He was wearing white boxers that showed the clear outline of his hard cock under them, and Connor suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He would need to take some time to get used to all these new responses to arousal. It was so strange not to be in full control of his body anymore.

Reed hooked a thumb over the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down so that his cock hanged down. It was beautiful, by Connor’s standards in comparison to the others he had seen online. Thick, the head big and glistening with precome, a large vein drawn on the underside of its length. Reed gave Connor a sly smile, watching his expression, most likely enjoying the way Connor’s eyes had gone wide.

“Go on.” he goaded “You know what to do.”

Connor blinked, LED going yellow.

“A-actually” there he was, stuttering again “I don’t really do. I can perform a search in under a minute, though…”

He had only started to browse about oral sex – what Reed most likely wanted from him, when Reed himself sighed heavily, grabbing a fistful of Connor’s hair and pulling him towards his cock as he held it down.

“No better way to learn then practicing.” Reed said with a smile, pressing the head of his cock to Connor’s lips “Open up or I’ll make you.”

Connor looked up to Reed, eyes uncertain as he slowly opened up his mouth, feeling the thick head slide past his lips and over the roof of his mouth. Reed kept pushing inside, over his tongue and to the back of Connor’s throat. Connor’s artificial breathing stuttered for a moment, but he quickly found a way to balance his breath with the intrusion in his mouth. Soon enough Reed had pushed all the way in, his balls pressing up against Connor’s chin. He stood like that for a couple seconds before slowly pulling halfway back.

“So you don’t choke, huh?” Reed asked, laughing when Connor nodded awkwardly with his cock still in his mouth “That’s a nice surprise.”

Connor blinked slowly like a cat, telling his systems to increase the amount of artificial saliva in his mouth, as well as his temperature there by just a couple degrees. He wanted his mouth to feel pleasant to Reed, after all, he might wish to pay Connor back with pleasure as well.

The warmer, wet feeling earned Connor a pleased groan from Reed as he rocked his hips into Connor’s mouth. Connor hummed, letting his eyes fall shut, enjoying the sensation of Reed’s cock, heavy over his tongue. He licked Reed’s head, swirling his tongue around his shaft. Reed would grunt and groan in response to his movements, and Connor made a point of repeating the ones that earned him the most noises.

It was a strange thing, how this activity that was supposed to be pleasant only for Reed pleased Connor as well. He enjoyed the feeling of restrain brought by the handcuffs, but he really wished he could touch himself now… His cock felt so hard and hot between his legs, Connor suspected it would not take more than a couple minutes to get himself to climax. Reed, however, kept fucking Connor’s mouth, pushing himself all the way inside on occasion. Connor’s jaw started to ache after a while, and his chest started feeling too tight. Reed gave a light slap to Connor’s cheek.

“Hey.” He called, voice low and raspy with desire “Eyes on me, android.”

Connor opened up his eyes, lifting his gaze to meet Reed’s. He tried to imitate the doe eyes from the man in the video, all softness and faux innocence, and Reed let out a long moan at that, thrusting his hips harder.

“Gonna come-” his breathing became shallow and rapid, Reed’s cheeks flushed, his eyes squinting, teeth bared “M’coming…”

Connor felt Reed’s cock swell and throb in his mouth, the head pressed to the back of his throat spilling a warm liquid there. Semen, Connor thought to himself absently while his systems used his artificial taste buds to identify the genetic material he was tasting as Gavin Reed’s. The pleased smile on Reed’s face was a sight to behold – Connor believed it was the first time he had seen the man actually smile.

The thing tasted bitter and salty, and even if Connor couldn’t quite name many different tastes - as his ability to discern them had only been recently developed after his deviancy – Connor was certain that that wasn’t the best of them. It stuck to his tongue, too intense. He wondered if all humans tasted the same.

Reed pulled back slowly, cock going soft over Connor’s tongue.

“Clean that up.” he ordered dryly, still short of breath “You got me all slimy with this weird spit of yours.”

Connor swallowed down and sighed, leaning in to lick Reed’s cock, dialing down the amount of saliva in his mouth. He licked Reed’s cock clean and pulled back, sitting on his haunches with his eyes still on Reed, lips parted. Reed tucked himself back in his pants, his breathing slowly settling down.

“Get on your feet and push the table against that wall.” he pointed “I’m gonna give you what you want.”

Connor did as he was told, thought he had to push the table on his back because his hands were handcuffed behind him. Connor was almost limping because of how hard he was. His pants felt tight – he never knew arousal could be so distracting. All he could think about was having Reed’s cock buried inside him like that man in the video.

“All done.” he said, trying not to sound as strained as he felt

Reed clicked his tongue.

“Take your clothes off. Want me to fuck you through your pants, you plastic prick?”

Connor frowned, LED going yellow, and Reed turned to look at him.

“What, you feeling shy now?”

Connor felt the sudden heat on his face, and he turned his back to Reed.

“I… I can’t undress myself, not with these handcuffs.” he said quietly, already expecting a reprimand “Maybe if you took them off…”

Reed let out a small laugh, walking towards him. Connor could see him standing behind him in the mirrored window’s reflection.

“Nice try.” Reed reached to the front of Connor’s pants, working them open and nipping at his earlobe; Connor reached behind his back for Reed’s crotch, feeling him up. “Hmm. Aren’t you a fast learner?”

Connor shuddered at Reed’s voice so close to his ear, warm breath caressing his skin.

“Adaptability… is a cornerstone of my design, detective.”

Reed chuckled against the side of Connor’s neck. It tickled Connor in a delicious manner.

“For now… and just for now” Reed made it clear “You can call me Gavin.”

Connor felt Reed’s half-hard cock, dragged his fingers over its length.

“Gavin.” he said in a breathy voice “Please fuck me, Gavin.”

Reed growled at that, thrusting into Connor’s hands. He roughly pulled Connor’s pants down along with his underwear, letting them bunch up over Connor’s knees and exposing his ass. Reed pulled back and looked down at it with a grin, bringing one hand down on his ass, hard. Connor yelped in response, leaning forward; unable to balance himself with his hands bound, he dropped on his stomach on top of the table.

“Now that’s a perfect little ass you got here, isn’t it?” Reed mused, slapping Connor hard again; Connor whimpered, feeling the stinging sensation go straight to his cock “I think that fuckability must’ve also been part of your design, right?”

Connor was about to try and answer when Reed smacked him again. Connor felt the heat on his face increase at the sounds he was making. Was this supposed to feel so good?

Reed squeezed Connor’s ass, pushing his cheeks apart. Connor felt so exposed, so weak, in a way he wasn’t supposed to enjoy. The more he thought about it, the more confused he felt.

“Perverts even gave you some freckles.” Reed continued, smacking Connor again “I think they made you to serve other functions besides investigating crimes.”

Connor felt Reed caress his ass to then grab at it hard, spreading it open. He then felt something warm and slick trickle over his exposed hole, and then Reed’s middle finger spreading the liquid there, circling his hole with an unexpectedly gentle touch. He prodded the tip of his finger inside, and Connor let out a moan that reverberated in the bare walls. The intrusion stung a bit, but at the same time it felt amazing.

“Jesus, you’re such a horny bitch, calm down.” Reed said it in what could have sounded like disgust but Connor was starting to pick up his cadences well enough to know he was aroused “Stand still or I’m gonna tear you open.”

Connor shut his eyes, the words making his cock twitch. He licked his lips, ordering his systems to do something, anything that would allow him to get Reed’s finger deeper inside him, and he rolled his hips back onto Reed’s hand. His ass felt hot and sensitive, and Reed’s finger slid all the way down to his knuckles.

“Holy shit, what the- Are you getting wet?” Reed’s voice was filled with the same bewilderment it had when he had first saw Connor masturbating; something that wasn’t supposed to be possible and yet so enticing “There’s really nothing you plastic fucks can’t do, is there?”

Connor rolled his hips again, moaning out.

“There is, I can’t… fuck myself, Gavin.” Connor said in a strained tone “Weren’t you gonna fuck me until I bled out of my ass? Or are you getting cold feet?”

That got Connor a sudden shove to his back, forcing his chest down on the table as Reed forced a second finger inside, and Connor let out a pained whine – he was slick now, sure, but his artificial muscles weren’t ready for this amount of stretching just yet.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Reed said in what sounded like mild annoyance, palm flat against Connor’s back to keep him down as he fucked him with his fingers “I can’t try to put my cock in there until you can take at least three fingers, or I’m gonna fucking break you.”

“Fucking… break me, Gavin.” Connor groaned out, not understanding where the words were coming from; where was his self-preservation directives? He knew Reed wouldn’t refuse if he kept pushing him like that “Or was all that talk just for show? Can you even get it up, or are you too tired already?”

Reed pulled his fingers almost all the way back before shoving a third one with no warning, pushing them all the way in and scissoring them open inside Connor’s tight hole. Connor hissed a curse, shaking under Reed’s grip. His cock twitched painfully, and he didn’t even care if Reed fucked him at this point. He needed to come. Maybe if he got the right stimulation just from his fingers…

But Reed only gave him a couple more thrusts before pulling his fingers out of Connor, leaving him shivering on the table. He took a step back, and for a moment Connor wondered in horror if he had pushed Reed away and he would end up having to satisfy himself. He then heard the distinct noise of a zipper being pulled down behind him, and the shuffle of cloth.

The next moment, Reed’s hot, hard cock was over Connor’s ass, pressed neatly between his ass cheeks. It felt so heavy on him, so big.

“S’this what you want?” he teased, pushing his cock between the cleft of Connor’s ass, not entering him but only enjoying the friction of his skin “Want my cock in your ass? Hm?”

Connor nodded vigorously, propping himself on his elbows and looking over his shoulder to Reed. Reed wasn’t smiling now, and the dark look in his eyes had returned.

“Ask for it if you want it, you little bitch.”

Connor’s chest felt tight at that, and he keened out.

“I want your cock in my ass, Gavin. Please.” Connor swallowed down, feeling sweat beading across his forehead. He felt so hot he could go insane “Fuck me, please. Please…”

If Reed wanted him to cry, he wouldn’t have to wait longer; Connor felt like he was on the verge of tears, he wanted him so bad. Reed licked his lips, lining his cock up with Connor’s hole.

“That’s better.”

When he pushed in, he didn’t stop when Connor let out a small scream at the way the head of his cock felt like a battering ram tearing through him, or at how Connor’s muscles clenched back as soon as the rim of his head had passed through his entrance; he didn’t stop when he was halfway in and Connor gasped out a frightened ‘wait’, or when he felt so tight it was most likely hurting Reed to some extent as well. He only stopped when his thighs were pressed against the back of Connor’s own and his balls were brushing against Connor’s.

Reed let out a deep breath, shuddering a bit. He caressed Connor’s ass, the front of his thighs.

“Shit, you’re fucking perfect.”

It was the closest thing Reed had ever gotten from a compliment, and hell if Connor wouldn’t bask in the light of such feat.

“Thank you.” he muttered quietly, words suddenly too difficult to process, so he just repeated himself “Thank you.”

Reed grabbed the folds of Connor’s arms, leaning forward to whisper close to his ear.

“I’m gonna move now. Relax or this is gonna hurt.”

Connor was going to say something, but then Reed pulled halfway back to then slam back inside and suddenly his vision went completely white as a ragged scream tore through his throat. Reed pulled Connor on himself by his arms, thrusting his hips to make sure he would go as deep as he could in each thrust, and Connor cried out with the friction despite being more than well lubed. Reed was big, but that was not the worst, he was ruthless. And to make things worse, Connor was getting off on it. He was just about to chastise himself over it when Reed released one of his arms to grab his hair, forcing his face up.

“Look there.” Reed ordered, voice tense from the effort “Don’t look away. Look. There.”

Connor looked ahead to be met with his reflection in the mirrored glass. He looked nothing like himself. His hair was a mess, some of it stuck to the sweat on his forehead. His face was tinted with the blue that flushed his cheeks, and his eyes looked wild. His LED was blinking red over and over, the color of pain and fear. His body was shaking in the rhythm of Reed’s thrusts, indecent smacking noise of each time Reed’s hips met his ass echoing in the room. Reed himself behind him, sneering at him as he tugged his hair, letting go off his arm to reach for the buttons of Connor’s shirt.

“RK-800.” Reed spelled it out almost singing the words “State-of-the-art android designed for law enforcement, five times stronger than any human officer, begging for cock like a cheap slut.”

Connor pressed his lips shut, trying to stifle his moan as Reed finished opening his shirt and reached to tweak his nipple, pinching it hard.

“Wanting so bad to be fucked it pretends to be forced so he won’t feel so bad.”

Connor looked back at Reed over his shoulder, wishing he could stop thrusting his ass back at Reed, wishing he could stop wanting him so bad.

“That’s not… true, you handcuffed me, you threatened me, you-”

Reed grabbed Connor’s hips, fingers digging in his skin; he bent his knees some so that he could fuck Connor in a different, more painful angle that made Connor cry out again.

“The handcuffs aren’t special, you moron. You’ve been keeping yourself from breaking them all this time because you.” he thrust hard and deep with each word “Wanted. This.”

Connor let himself drop down on the table again, whimpering under Reed’s rough treatment. No… it couldn’t be… He forced the handcuffs again, just a bit, and he heard the thing make a snapping noise. All he had to do was tug at it again and he would be free. He was strong enough to push Reed off of him. Why wouldn’t he?

“You’re wrong…” he rasped out, even as his cock twitched at the sound of Reed’s pleased groans; Reed let out a breathy laugh

“I said you could leave. I said it, and you stayed. And you begged for my cock.”

And suddenly, Reed stopped thrusting, standing perfectly still even through his cock was throbbing inside Connor’s ass.

“Even now, if you ask me to stop, I pull out, I even help you clean up, and you leave safe and sound.” Reed didn’t sound much collected, out of breath as he was, but he ran a hand up Connor’s back under his shirt. “I like rough play, but I don’t like forcing anyone to do anything. Even a plastic prick like you. Well, you want me to stop?”

Connor drew in a deep breath, tried to take his mind from the cock stretching his insides. He could leave. He didn’t want to, though. His cock hung heavy between his thighs. He wanted to come so bad, and Reed had been pushing him so close to the edge.

“No” Connor whined out, leaning down and pressing his forehead to the table “No, please, don’t stop…”

Reed gave him a sly smile, kicking his feet further apart and slowly pushing himself all the way back in. Connor let out a ragged sob, and Reed slowly built his pace up again. Connor just stared blankly at the wall, hearing the noise of his thirium pumping in his ears, feeling the way his body moved under every violent thrust of Reed’s, noticing how the sharp pain in his ass had shifted into a dull throbbing.

His legs felt weak, and when he let his knees give way he felt Reed pushing him in place by his hips, propping him further on the table so that his legs could just dangle down, too weak to stand. His senses felt so heightened – every bite to his neck, pinch to his nipple, smack to his ass rippling through his brain. Reed’s fucking was sweet torture, and Connor noticed himself not caring so much about climaxing anymore rather than just enjoy the act for as long as it lasted.

“Getting close.” Reed grunted, snapping Connor back into his senses as he leaned down over Connor’s back and wrapped his fingers around Connor’s cock “Come already, ‘cause after I’m done giving you a creampie, I’m not doing anything else.”

Creampie? Connor’s LED flickered yellow, and he let an amused “oh.”

“You’re gonna come inside me?” Connor felt Reed’s cock twitch inside him at the question, and he smiled weakly, thinking of the other things that seemed to turn Reed on “You gonna fill up a law enforcement android with your come?”

Reed thrusted faster inside him, jerking Connor off in time with his thrusts; it felt much better than when Connor had touched himself, and he moaned loudly, thrusting into Reed’s hand; he believed he was very close to the edge now.

“Oh, fuck, don’t say that.” Reed said with a low groan, cock swelling and twitching deep inside Connor

Connor licked his lips, looking straight up at Reed’s eyes.

“You’re gonna come inside me, Gavin? Gonna fill me up good?”

“Shit-”

Reed came with a loud scream, cock throbbing hard buried balls-deep inside Connor, body heavy and hot over him. Connor could feel the heat and slickness shooting up inside him, and he thrusted hard a couple more times into Reed’s hand before finally coming with a pained cry, sticky fluid shooting out of his cock and over Reed’s fingers. The two of them stood that way for a few moments, final throes of their orgasm still making their hips thrust softly a few times before finally stopping.

Connor’s brain felt hazy, like his thoughts had some kind of lag-like glitch. For now all he could do was try to gather his breath again, which fortunately wasn’t so hard when you don’t really need to breathe to live.

Reed pressed a kiss to the back of Connor’s neck to then straighten himself up some, running his fingers through Connor’s hair.

“Hey. You okay? Don’t give me that glassy look, now.”

Connor blinked a couple of times, looking up to Reed as he wrenched the handcuffs out of Connor’s wrists - he was glad for finally having them off, as his shoulders were starting to ache.

“I’m fine.”

Reed tried not to look relieved, but Connor could see it in his eyes. Reed averted his eyes from Connor, reaching to grab at the base of his own cock and slowly pulling it out with a hiss. Connor winced at the sudden emptiness, his muscles quickly tightening back up. Reed kept looking at Connor’s ass even as he tucked himself back in his pants.

“Are you not satisfied yet, Gavin?” Connor asked, trying to understand his behavior

At the mention of his name, Reed quickly went back to his usual, frowning self.

“Don’t you fucking call me that.” and then he added, in a slightly gentler tone “You, uh. You’re not bleeding.”

Connor drew in a deep breath to then straighten himself up, leaning down to grab the hem of his pants, pulling them up. His ass stung with the movement, and he winced.

“That’s… good news, detective.”

Reed scrunched his nose.

“Shouldn’t you clean up before getting dressed? I just blew a load in your ass.”

Connor shook his head while he did the buttons of his shirt.

“I can absorb it. The cleaning and maintenance of the earlier Traci models seemed to displease most owners, so all androids designed since their upgrade have been made with this ability in order to avoid-”

“One more word about this and I will punch you in the face.”

Connor nodded, fixing up his tie.

“Not another word. Got it.”

Reed tucked his shirt back into his pants before unfolding the sleeves of his shirt.

“Well, this was… I trust you not to speak of this with anyone.”

Connor nodded.

“As you wish, detective.”

“And, uh, Connor?”

Connor blinked in surprise. It was the first time Reed had ever used his name. Reed stared at him for a few moments before turning his back on him and walking out of the interrogation room.

“Clean that sticky goo you came on the floor before you leave. Weird fuckin’ android.”

Connor gave a half-smile. He could be wrong, but it seemed like detective Reed was warming up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Marilyn Manson song bc I am, apparently unable to stop naming my fics after edgy music. I wish my version of Reed would push me down on a table and fuck the daylight out of me. That is all.
> 
> Oh, my tumblr is letitrainathousandflames. Come yell at me there!


End file.
